earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Angeles
Description Los Angeles is a town founded by No_Jewtsu and BadMineBoy17. It is currently owned by gazings. It was founded on November 11, 2018, and re-established on August 14, 2019. This town was made based on where No_Jewtsu was from. Page is heavily unedited and needs some updating... coming soon™ History The Start No_Jewtsu, the founder of Beijing abandoned his old town in order to create this new one that he had confidence in. Started with a claim in the San Pedro area. No_Jewtsu quickly claims Palos Verdes area, Torrance, Inglewood, Santa Monica, Long Beach, Hunnington Beach, and then Compton with his left over gold from Beijing. As of 11/11/18 No_Jewtsu continues to build Ports O Call Village which is part of the Port of Los Angeles. Los Angeles' main goal is to form the nation of New Spain with San Francisco. The people of Los Angeles build "The 5 Freeway" connecting to San Francisco. Construction started 11/15/2018. Los Angeles abandoned their goal for New Spain. People of Los Angeles found and adopt the religion of Jewtsuism. Bumpy Road to Form California Los Angeles later has some conflict with San Francisco about who should own California. They decided who ever gets 512 gold first owns it. This event will be called "The Great Race." The race was canceled due to the decision of San Francisco wanting to join California and they preferred No_Jewtsu to be leader. Los Angeles receives a gift of 2 cows from Tenochtitlan. These 2 cows are the first cows ever in California (believe me I looked everywhere). The 1st Jewtsuism Church has been finished by No_Jewtsu on 11/20/18. Los Angeles builds up to 62% of 512 gold in 2 days! With a total of 81% of their 512 gold goal it was all lost due to the incompetence of BadMineBoy17. BadMineBoy17 invited a random player to the town, who proceeded to steal all of the gold left in an unprotected chest accessable by all town members. This player left the town and joined Tangier. The gold was used to fund the nation of Morocco on 11/28/18, which still stands today. Los Angeles kicks their Councillor, BadMineBoy17, and prohibits him from joining Los Angeles or any Californian nation again. Los Angeles makes BadMineBoy17 and outlaw. Los Angeles builds "The Wall of Loss" from the majority votes of the California Confederacy which surrounds all of Los Angeles prohibiting visitors unless invited. Los Angeles continues grinding for gold from only 15% of their goal instead of 81%. No_Jewtsu hopes that the gold reappears because he thinks it's lost from the rollback. No_Jewtsu and all members of the confederacy quickly build up 512 gold in 3 days and form the nation of California. The decline of Los Angeles and The Rise of California All of the cities of California grow while Los Angeles is becoming idle or dying slowly. With almost all members inactive and most of the active members leaving to settle in Phoenix, No_Jewtsu makes an attempt to grow it back up again. Las Vegas becomes the biggest city in California. No_Jewtsu gets banned and leaves the town to JPapper. Re-establishment On August 14, 2019, Los Angeles was officially re-established by gazings, previous resident of Sainte Marie. This new version of LA is east of where the original city stood. Construction quickly started on the Hollywood district and the spawn atop Mt. San Gorgonio. The TCL Chinese Theatre was built among the first several weeks and expansion towards the original Los Angeles beachfront accelerated. During this beginning period, LA was closed off to the public. Construction Period From approximately August to December 2019, Los Angeles was heavily overhauled by Gawker (formerly known as Gazings) with help from numerous builders. Sunset Boulevard was mainly constructed by New Jersey's BigRed and consisted mostly of shops. Adjacent to Sunset Boulevard was Hollywood Boulevard, which was home to the Los Angeles town hub. Based on the Netflix HQ on Sunset Boulevard in real life, this building was designed by FoxAsh and included various shops, offices, an aquarium, and other aquatic-related elements, intended to provide the peruser the same flow much like an ocean would. Across the hub was the aforementioned TCL Chinese Theatre, and to the left of the building was an expanse of land for residential plots. One side comprised of Mediterranean and Southwestern-inspired homes built by BigRed, which were deliberately reminiscent of real-life Los Angeles communities like Westwood, Brentwood, and the like, while the other was left empty for the resident to build upon. Behind the premade homes were Hollywood Hills estates, and behind the empty plots was a terraformed cliff which gradually receded into Los Angeles' beautiful natural coastline. Going north led to the real LA peninsula that was designated for future Venice Beach. Beyond this were the remains of Pacific Palisades and Malibu which had yet to be claimed after the latter's collapse. At this point in time, LA's population exploded, with a nearly tenfold increase in mere weeks. From a small settlement south of Lompoc rose a metropolis with one hundred residents, topping /t list 1 for a period of time. Land that was set apart for development had to be spared to home the various new citizens, many of whom were new to the server. ThatTechDude343 was promoted to Councillor and operations ran smoothly until /t join was disabled. With Gawker on vacation and little-to-no activity during the month of November, the population could not sustain itself and eventually began to decrease. After this point, it became immediately clear to Gawker that development of the city's infrastructure should be prioritized before striving to obtain the most residents again. Once again, new residents were not admitted until Gawker began his groundup restructuring of Los Angeles' government and layout. Downtown and Becoming California's Capital Talks had been in place between Gawker, who had been Chancellor in the nation of California at the time, and the ruling Triumvirate to move the capital of California to Los Angeles from Lake Tahoe. Among the plethora of reasons that made this move imperative included the collapse of Lompoc, which was fairly centrally-located in terms of population between Northern and Southern California. Lake Tahoe, on the other hand, was so distant from Los Angeles and the rising Southern Californian cities of San Diego and Coronado that it was tremendously difficult to traverse the nation in its entirety. Additionally, provisions were being made in Los Angeles to create a consolidated shopping district, which felt wasted unless people came to visit (it simply was not happening as a result of the first reason). After months of quietly working on Los Angeles' restructuring, longtime California leader SeedyCharacter privately announced his intent on retiring to Gawker. He also unveiled his new project to secede Lake Tahoe and Oakland from California in the form of a new nation, Rough and Ready. Acknowledging the potential uptick in relevance and business that would be brought to Los Angeles if it were to become capital of a "new" California, Gawker agreed to the plan and the two began toiling away for the 1,024 gold necessary to establish the "new" nation (Rough and Ready would be renamed from "old" California). Several weeks later, the plan was put into action and California was resurrected, with Los Angeles being the capital. Although Gawker believed that a change in government would greatly benefit the nation, the Triumvirate tentatively remained in power; still consisting of Lim_brick, Iceslash28, and Gawker. California also joined the American Order around this time. Simultaneous to L.A.'s newfound significance as capital, FoxAsh completed his Downtown Los Angeles project. DTLA was placed on a terraformed plateau, formerly a mountain. This move was seen as controversial from a handful of prominent developers, as terraforming is often looked down upon. However, damage to the mountainside was kept to a minimum, but was unavoidable due to the challenges of transferring Los Angeles' urban sprawl to EarthMC's much smaller scale. Los Angeles City Hall, the US Bank Tower, Aon Center, and a cathedral devoted to Los Angeles pioneer No_Jewtsu's Jewtsuism were mapped out as several key structures. This phase is still ongoing as Downtown L.A. has yet to be finished. Important Buildings 1st Jewtsuist Church Storage House 1A x4 houses Mob Grinder Diplomacy Alliances * Poland * Korea * La Plata * Ecuador * Ming Dynasty * Norge * Wabanaki Rivals Honorable People * cmad88 * Mac3030 * NigelFarage666 * Dbacksrock * TheAmazingHotdogMan * DubbleDerp Photos Category:Towns